


the last lie

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [159]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's told 5012 lies by the time he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5012allinarow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5012allinarow/gifts).



> Title: the last lie  
> Fandom: Psych  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: character death  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: implied Shawn/Gus  
> Wordcount: 260  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Shawn/any or none, he's told 5012 lies by the time he dies

He remembers the first lie he ever told, of course, a little boy thing, _I'm not tired, Mommy, I can stay up with you_.

All the rest came just that easy, too. Small, miniscule, unimportant. Nothing. Older he got, more elaborate the lies got, until he was a psychic. He was a psychic saving people and stopping crime, lying nearly every minute of the day.

Gus told him it'd come back to bite him in his lily-white ass, and it was the truth, too.

Some people don't like being found out in their lies, like Mr. Jumpy Trigger Finger, here, his barrel pointed right between Shawn's eyes.

And no one knows Shawn is here, of course. It wasn't supposed to be anything-Shawn just needed to see the crime-scene again, try to see whatever he missed with Gus wilting next to him, gasping for air because of all the blood, and Lassiter breathing down his neck.

It wasn't supposed to be anything, but the killer did come back. And now he's glaring at Shawn over the big-ass gun in his hand, and Shawn, maybe he really is psychic. Because he knows — _knows_ — how this will play out.

His mind cycles through all the lies he's told, and he wishes he could tell Gus how sorry he is for all the grief Shawn's put him through. Let Dad know that he loves him.

He can remember every lie he's told, but he stops counting as Jumpy Trigger Finger becomes Shawn-Killer, and he whispers, "Gus, you'll be fine without me."


End file.
